This invention relates to a horn type loudspeaker, and more particularly to a horn type loudspeaker which is uniform in diffusion and excellent in frequency response on the axis thereof.
A horn type loudspeaker is made up of a driver which is the sound generating source, and a conical or sectoral horn connected to the driver. The horn type loudspeaker has been designed in various manners so as to improve the directivity thereof to thereby increase the listening range. One example of such a design is embodied in the sectoral horn. The side walls are linear, and the opening degree or angle of the horn is adjusted by the upper and lower curved walls. The diffusion is relatively uniform over the middle frequency range; however, the directivity is decreased abruptly with the upper limit frequency, which is defined by the configuration and dimensions of the horn throat. Furthermore, as the directivity angle decreases, the directivity gain DI is increased, and accordingly the sound pressure in the high frequency range on the axis of the horn is increased.
Recently, a horn type loudspeaker has been developed in which the directivity gain DI is made constant for all frequencies by making the directivity angle uniform. However, since the energy conversion characteristic of the driver is lowered in the high frequency range, this horn type loudspeaker still has a problem in that, with the constant directivity gain DI, the sound pressure characteristic on the axis is lowered in the high frequency range.